Call of Duty: Final Evil
by gtmaster10
Summary: After getting teleported into the world of zombies, a small group made up of the Carlson Raiders, Gullwings, and S.T.A.R.S. have joined forces with Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai, Richtofen, Kennedy, Castro, McNamara, and Nixon to find their way home!
1. Final thoughts and new beginnings

Call of Duty: Final Evil

By gtmaster10 (same guy as gtmaster08; just gotta update that)

Call of Duty series owned by Treyarch

Final Fantasy X-2 owned by Square Enix

Resident Evil series characters owned by Capcom

Now this one I wanted to do ever since I've read Shadow's Nazi Zombies (part 1), Operation: Sega Zombies, and played as Chris in Marvel vs. Capcom 3!

As for the events, this obviously takes place in both World at War and Black Ops or more specifically, Nacht Der Untoten all the way to "Five" and as for the other worlds; takes place after Final Fantasy X-2 and during Resident Evil: Nemesis with the only difference being Chris is helping Jill in her fight against Nemesis. However, I also will have 3 certain characters from the Carlson Raiders fight too. Who are they? Heh, take a guess!

Chapter I: Final thoughts and new beginnings

_"Everything that was asked of us we've done, every night we lay in a filthy foxhole, praying the enemy won't slit our throats. Every day we spent crawling through the mud and the dirt while bullets whistled all around. But this is the last time we re going to have to put our lives on the line. This is the enemy's last stand. When we take Shuri Castle, we go home. All of us."_ was the saddened thoughts of Sergeant Roebuck as the Carlson Raiders fought their way through Shuri Castle, only to witness Private Polonsky s death after a trap set by the Imperial Army goes off in a last ditch attempt to protect Shuri Castle from the Marines. After he gives Polonsky s dogtags to Private Miller, the Marines were finally relieved from duty as the heroes departed Okinawa Island to go back to the US.

Elsewhere, in Berlin...  
><em>"The path towards our glorious victory has been a journey of blood and brutality. All of it has been necessary. When the flag of our motherland flies atop the Reichstag, all of Berlin will know that the evil of the Fascist Reich has been wiped from the face of the earth."<em>  
>Were the final thoughts of Sergeant Viktor Reznov, another soldier who fought within the Red Army in direct opposition to the Whermacht, the Nazi army in Germany who was significantly weakened when the Red Army broke the line at Seelow Heights, the last line of defense the Whermacht had before Berlin. And after storming the Reichstag, Reznov flew the flag of the Red Army with the help of Private Dimitri Petrenko, a soldier who apparently had cheated death many times during the battles of Stalingrad, Seelow Heights, and now Berlin. Afterwards, Reznov was promoted to the rank of Captain after Berlin but was captured six months after the battle for Berlin by a man named Dragovich, a man who wanted a secret Nazi weapon named Nova-6 for himself.<p>

Now then, the story of Final Evil begins...

Next Chapter: First horrors; night in Nacht Der Untoten

A/N: Lately I've been getting some pesky "side-to-side" config error with Word so until I can get that fixed my stories will now be from Notepad. Sorry for this!


	2. First horrors in Nacht Der Untoten

Chapter II: First horrors; night in Nacht Der Untoten

It was a gloomy afternoon as Roebuck went to the office of his superior officer, Major Gordon. Sir, we finally managed to defeat the strongest point of the Imperial Army offensive by taking Shuri Castle. Upon hearing this news, Gordon shifted in his seat and replied, "Good work, Roebuck." But then Gordon gets a concerned look on his face and said "I also understand that Polonsky was killed?" Roebuck gets a soft expression and says "Yeah, he never saw the sneak attack coming..." Gordon then turns his back to Roebuck and expertly replies "Well look at it this way; even though we lost so many men in taking Makin, Peleliu, and Okinawa at least now we know that the lives lost were not for nothing. Rather, they paved the way for the rest of us to carry on our forefathers vision of peace." But when Roebuck leaves, he is suddenly warped away by a flash of lightning as a ominous voice says "one down, seven to go..."

Back in Vorkuta, Reznov was crushing rocks as part of his imprisonment by Dragovich's men when all of a sudden, a cobalt blue flash of lightning strikes the dome and comes down in front of him. "Chyort! What is this?" he yells as he levels his PPSH at the unknown entity. Suddenly, a young girl comes out of the lightning and says in a demonic voice "Ahh, Reznov. Second hero of Stalingrad, I assume?" He blinks and says "Who wants to know?" The girl then lifts up her head and replies "No worries, you will not be harmed... yet." "What?" Reznov says as he quickly is alarmed. Samantha then laughs evilly and snaps her fingers sending him away in the same lightning. "two down, six to go..." she smirks as she disappears into nothingness.

In the far off land of Spira, an energetic group of sphere hunters known as the Gullwings is seen making their way towards the Farplane in search of a new movie sphere. And apparently it was pretty important as Yuna is seen charging through. "Yunie! Slow down, I can t catch up!" Rikku was whining as her and Paine struggled to stay with Yuna. "I can't! After all, isn t this supposed to be the place where the last crimson sphere is?" Yuna yelled back excitedly. "Um, Yuna?" Paine suddenly stops. "What is it?" Yuna asks also stopping after seeing Paine with a lingering look. "Is THAT it?" Paine points to a rock with a bright red sphere encased. "Yes, but can you free it?" Yuna asks in thought. "No problem, stand back." Paine says as she readies her sword and then uses the "Guard Break" special attack to shatter the rock. What happened next was REALLY unexpected as Samantha reared her head again. "Ohh, the legendary Gullwings! You will make a FINE addition to my game!" she gleefully chimes and sends the Gullwings away also.

Elsewhere, it was night time in a destroyed city known as Raccoon City; the most infamous place known to the S.T.A.R.S. squadrons. However, it was not calm as Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield (for his appearance by the way, think his "default" costume from Marvel vs. Capcom 3; that's what he's wearing) was battling a mutated version of Nemesis, a mutated zombie after it had killed Carlos, Mikhail, and Claire. Now the only ones left were Jill, who was searching for the answer to the mystery of Umbrella and Chris was searching for Wesker as usual. Suddenly, Nemesis explodes into nothingness! Jill sees this and asks "Chris did you do that?" Chris then shakes his head and says "No, I was out of Beretta ammo and I had no other weapons, Nemesis assimilated them all when he attacked us." And then, guess who appears? Samantha again! She slowly looks at Chris and Jill and muses gleefully "Ah, the famed Zombie hunters from S.T.A.R.S. who are highly skilled to boot! However, let's see how you do against MY army of the undead!" and with those last words, Samantha teleports the remaining targets she looks for away.

Sometime later, Roebuck wakes up and looks around only to find himself in a bombed out building with a series of boarded up windows and spots the other people laying on the ground. "Hey, get up! You ok?" Roebuck says as he manages to wake up Chris. "Uhh, yeah; I'm fine." he says after rubbing his head. "Wait, who's that?" Jill asked just now waking up. "The name's Roebuck. Sergeant Roebuck of the Carlson Raiders." "I see. My name is Chris Redfield, member of the BSAA. And my partner here is Jill Valentine, she's part of S.T.A.R.S. and is their senior operative." "Heyyyyy! A little help over here?" Rikku was whining as the Gullwings struggled to get up. After helping them up, the Gullwings introduced themselves to the rest of the group. "Excellent, you are all here!" Samantha suddenly said. "It's you, the one who brought us here; wherever that is!" Rikku said accusingly. "Now now, patience. You will get your fun soon enough. For now though, welcome to Nacht Der Untoten!" Samantha says with creepy glee.


	3. The game begins part I

Chapter III: The game begins (part 1)

"Hold up, what does "Nacht Der Untoten" mean?" Rikku started yelling at Samantha. Samantha then laughed and said nothing. "It means "Night of the Undead", Rikku." Chris said with his eyes slightly widening in fear. "Undead?" Rikku then asked in fear. "Yes, in my town I had heard of such rumors of a place where zombies came from. In fact, it was also where our enemy was planning on doing research to create the ultimate undead zombie." Chris finished in thought. "Wow, it seems that someone has been doing their homework." Samantha said in shocked glee. "Research, or no research; tell me why you have brought us here!" Roebuck said in anger. "Simple. You all will play a little game I have in mind. You see, if you can fight off several waves of my friends then you will advance to the next level. If not, then... game over for you!" Samantha then singsonged.

"Continuing on..." Samantha continues. "There are three things I should tell you. First..." she makes a spot on the wall glow. "These chalk outlines house different types of weapons you can use against my friends. Typically you can only get a certain amount of weapons in the first room but as you open up other rooms you can get more, and better weapons." "I see." Roebuck said. "Secondly, from time to time my friends will drop bonuses to pick up. They will often help you greatly." "And last?" Paine asked in boredom. "Thirdly, in my world... Roebuck! You will only start off with the M1911 Colt!" "What?" Roebuck said in surprise as he lost his Thompson. "Yuna, Rikku, and Paine? You can only use the Gunner sphere!" "No way!" Rikku, Yuna, and Paine said in unison as the rest of their spheres disappeared. "And Chris, Jill? You two can only use the Beretta at the start since it's similar to the Colt." "What?" Jill and Chris said as their weapons disappeared except for the Beretta. "Now then, have a good... fright!" Samantha said as a demonic fog horn sounded signaling the start of the heroes' fight.

"Well, I guess we're in for the long haul. Might as well play along until we can figure a way to the next round." Paine said readying her twin pistols. "Oh by the way..." Samantha apparently had one more line to get in. "I'm sending 4 others to you I trapped earlier." as she said that, 4 other figures appear out of nowhere. "Ugh, where the heck are we?" one of the figures spoke. He also had a look on his face like he was really pissed off about something. "I don't know, but where is my vodka?" the second one spoke. He looked like he had on several layers of clothes and had a bag full of empty bottles. "This place... such a dishonorable battlefield for a man of my upbringing!" said the third one. It was pretty obvious that this man was Japanese from the way he talked and his attire. His outfit is the standard Japanese officer outfit and lastly he had a long katana sheathed by his side. Then the last person stood and said, "She teleported us here?" he wore a Wehrmacht Nazi uniform that looked like it was rather new instead of worn like the Americans' and Russians' uniforms.

"Uh, guys; we've got trouble!" Rikku warned as zombies started to tear down the barricades. They then started shooting at the zombies and picking them off one by one until the first spot on the wall glowed. Roebuck then reached in the spot and pulled out a M1A1 Carbine rifle, and then handed to the others while saying this familiar line, "Grab a rifle, we're going to tear this place apart!"

A/N: Well, apparently I was lucky to find Open Office so I will be using it in place of Notepad since it is VERY similar to Word.


	4. Nacht Der Untoten survived part 2

Chapter IV: Nacht Der Untoten survived (part 2)

"Well, I never thought I'd be fighting zombies again!" Chris said as he and Jill opened fire on some zombies that had managed to enter the building. "Same here!" Jill replied while firing. "Yunie, watch your back!" Rikku cried out as a zombie swung at Yuna. "SAM!" it yelled almost hitting Yuna. "I'm not going down that easily!" Yuna retorts knifing the zombie. "Good one, Yuna! Keep it up!" Paine yelled as she picked off a zombie as well. Roebuck then decides to open a door with "HELP" written on it and says, "Come on, we need to keep moving!" So then everyone retreats to the room only to find a box. "Huh? What's this thing?" Rikku asks as she opens it. What happens next shocks her a bit. A series of guns cycle around real fast and eventually stops on a gun that looks like it has a grenade stuck on the end of it. "Wow, a M1 Garand with the grenade attachment!" Roebuck says in wonder. "Is that good?" Rikku asks while taking it. "Trust me, the Garand was what the US Marines used all through the war." Roebuck explained. "But what's with the grenade stuck on it?" she asks again. "Well, it has a special rod that can hold a grenade which can be fired off." Roebuck further explains. Rikku then smiles and says "Nice, now I have some dropping power!" "Huh, let ME try this..." Paine says taking her turn at the box which yields her a BAR.

And so, after everyone takes their turn with the "Random box" as Rikku dubs it Roebuck oddly enough regains his Thompson, the Marine claims a Browning M1919, the German gets a Gewher 43, Russian gets a M2 Flamethrower, the Japanese soldier gains a Type 100 machine gun, Yuna manages to get a Sawed-off Shotgun, Jill gets a Scoped Kar98, and Chris nabs a Panzershreck. Then, the fog horn blows again as more zombies start to charge in. Jill picks off a close zombie and sees an item drop out that looks like the shape of an old ammunition box. "Hey guys, I think I found something!" Jill calls out over the action. "Jill, grab it; it might be helpful!" Chris calls to her while still fighting. She does so and the box disappears leaving Rikku asking "Hey, where did that box go..." and then she got her answer because soon everyone suddenly got weighed down as a voice cried out "MAX AMMO!"

"A gift from Sam? But why?" cries out the German as the last zombie falls. "Well, that takes care of them." Chris sighs while everyone checks themselves for damage. "By the way, you never told us who you are!" Rikku says to the other hunters. "Name's Tank Dempsey, former US Marine." Dempsey says while reloading his weapon. "Nikolai Belinski, former Red Army soldier." Nikolai says while sitting down out of breath. "Hai! I am Takeo Masaki, captain of the Imperial Army!" Takeo says while bowing. "And I am Dr. Richtofen, former Nazi interrogation specialist!" Richtofen says while cleaning his Gewher. Chris looked a little on edge with that and replies "But if that's so, why are you siding with us?" Richtofen sighs and says "Mainly because I intend to get my revenge on Sam for trapping me in this unholy place."

"Well done, one and all." Samantha reared her ugly head again while the heroes chatted. "You again!" Chris said in surprise. "Ok now, we fought off your zombies now let us go!" Roebuck chimed in. "All in due time, Seargeant Roebuck." Samantha said in creepy glee. "Now, you begin the next level!" And with that, Samantha sends off the heroes in a flash of lightning.

A/N: I know that the fighting was rather short for this chapter but Nacht Der Untoten was typically a short map in World at War. No worries, the action will pick up in the next few chapters with the arrival of two more characters! Bet you can't guess who they are; and no one of them isn't Reznov. (He is not going to appear until the heroes travel to Kino Der Toten)


	5. Intermission

Chapter V: Intermission

A/N: This isn't a chapter for the story, rather a little explanation of a few things. First, like I said I will end the story at "Five". But this is rather odd since the Black Ops zombie maps stops at "Shangri-La" but the reason for this is because at the time prior to writing chapter one I only had "Kino Der Toten", "Dead Ops Arcade", and "Five". I didn't have any of the other maps until just recently so I decided to do "Ascension", "Call of the Dead", and "Shangri-La" in a sequel for this story. Also, I plan to do a bonus for every arena the heroes travel to. (At least one) And here they are:

Insta-kill: Same effect as in the game, kills zombies in one hit.

Max Ammo: Self-explanatory.

Superbomb: Destroys all the zombies in the arena. (It's really the nuke as many LIVE players call it but I feel that name is a little lame to me. "Superbomb" seems to have more zing to it)

Carpenter: Repairs all the destroyed barricades.

Death Machine: Gives the hero who claimed this bonus a minigun until the bonus runs out.

Fire Sale: Makes the "Random box" appear at all spawn points for a limited time.

Bonfire Sale: Replaces the "Random box" with the Pack-a-Punch machine in all spawn points where the box would be. (Modified effect)

Specialty (OC): Brings out the inner power of the hero who claims it.

Chris/Jill- Gives them a super meter from Marvel vs Capcom and lets them use any super they wish.

Carlson Raiders- Calls in a Napalm strike or Rolling Thunder.

Gullwings- Lets them use any Dressphere they wish, even the special Dressphere.

Dempsey/Takeo/Nikolai/Richtofen/Reznov- Gives them a random wonder weapon.

Super Cola (OC): Upgrades the effects of the perk(s) the heroes might have.

Quick Revive- Turns it into "Phoenix Revive" which lets the hero keep a random perk should they get downed.

Speed Cola- Becomes "Mach Cola" which lets the hero move really fast even with weighed weapons (Thundergun/Zeus cannon, M1919 Browning, Death Machine, etc.)

Double Tap- Changes into "Gunslinger" which turns every weapon the hero has into a semi-automatic/full auto weapon.

Juggernog- It becomes "Golem Soda" which lets the hero take even MORE hits from zombies and protects them from fall damage.

Sadly, Double Points is omitted from this story for obvious reasons. Anyway, that's all I had to say for this chapter so keep reading and reviewing my FanFictions!


	6. Zombie Asylum part I

Chapter VI: Zombie Asylum (part I)

"Hey, do you know what day is it now?" "I have no idea, but then again; I've been dead for some time now so I have no inkling as to what's been happening." these were conversations of two familiar marines who were trapped in a asylum of some sort in Germany. Oddly enough, one was presumed dead after the Battle of Peleliu started with a small victory with the Carlson Raiders taking the first part of Peleliu after much fighting through various MG nests and trenches that lined a beach. And the other was supposedly dead after the Battle for Okinawa took place but somehow he survived his attacker's trap.

Meanwhile in the lobby...

ZAP! came another flash of lightning as the heroes are teleported here. "Huh? Where are we now?" Rikku asks Chris in hope that he might know something. "Well, apparently this is a asylum known as 'Wittenau Sanatorium'." Chris said as he inspected a plate on a wall nearby. "I see." she then said in a quiet voice. "Well, you're HALF right Chris!" said a certain disembodied voice that the heroes HATED hearing. "Oh no..." Yuna silently prayed. "Not you again!" Rikku cried in disbelief. "Yes, ME again!" Samantha said as she appeared again. "Sam, we played your evil game now tell us why we're here!" Roebuck demanded. "Well, remember; I did say that you would advance to more levels did I not?" Samantha queried in a mocking innocent fashion. "Anyway, you are now in a place I like to call Zombie Verruckt!" Paine gets a questionable look and asks, "And Verruckt means..." "Crazy Zombies." Jill finishes, disturbed at this fact. "Before you begin, I have a few things to add." Samantha starts up again. "First, as I'm sure you have noticed... there are some machines in here." Rikku looks around and spots a machine that says "Quick Revive" and says "This is one of them?" she asks. "Correct. It is a special drink that lets you revive your comrades should they fall." Roebuck looks around and spots another machine. "Juggernog?" he inquires. "That drink will increase your strength so that you can take more damage from my friends." Samantha continues. "And in this building somewhere else lies two other machines which contain Speed Cola and Double Tap Root Beer." "Secondly, in this arena the Random box as you call it will randomly teleport to another location when overused. However, it will only teleport to an area that is already open." "Lastly, there is a new weapon in this area known as the PPSH. It should serve you quite well. Now then, begin!" Samantha cackles as the fog horn blows again. "Oh no!" Rikku starts to panic. "What is it, Rikku?" Yuna asks in concern. "We're seperated from Chris and the others!" Paine now notices the door between the two groups. "No problem, I'll open it." Roebuck says as he starts to open it but to no avail. "What?" he exclaims in surprise. "It won't budge?" Jill asks. "It appears not." Chris said with a sigh. "Hey Yunie, what do you make of this?" Rikku asks as she sees writing on the wall that reads, "Power will reunite you".

Back in the kitchen...

"So, what now Sullivan?" asks one of the marines, clearly lost. "Well, for once I have no idea Polonsky." replies Sullivan because he was lost in thought as he recounted a deal he made with their captor. "But for now, we just have to hope that someone can find us..."

Back in the west side of the building...

"So, we're on our own." Chris says as he, Jill, and Roebuck start picking off zombies that are starting to come. "Yeah. Anyway, from the looks of things; we need to continue further in this place because we might need stronger weapons." Roebuck said leveling his Thompson and killing some zombies. "Power will reunite you?" Jill asks out loud while fighting. "I guess that means we need to get the power on." Chris said pointing to a far away room where it looked like it is bathed in the glow of a bluish-white light. "And when we do, it looks like we can use those machines." Jill finished in thoughtfulness.

A/N: Sorry but I have to cut this chapter short because most of the fighting will take place in the next chapter. Also, yeah; the other two Carlson Raiders were indeed Sergeant Sullivan and Private Polonsky. As for explanations, they will take place in Shi No Numa. Anyhow, thanks for continuing to read my stories, so please review! By the way, as far as Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen? Dempsey and Takeo wind up with Roebuck on the west half of the building; Nikolai and Richtofen wind up with the Gullwings. I just didn't have any lines for them in this chapter yet.


	7. The Carlson Raiders reunite! part 2

Chapter VII: The Carlson Raiders reunite! (part II)

"Hey, Sullivan; did you hear that?" Polonsky asked after hearing the heroes' gunfire at the zombies. "Yeah. However, are those ZOMBIES out there though?" "Holy..." Polonsky nodded as

he saw the undead slowly being killed by the hail of gunfire.

Back in the east side...

"Yuna, we can't stay here forever!" Paine cried out as some zombies started to break in the windows. "Maybe we should try that door?" Rikku asked seeing another door in the room. "Hurry! Let's get going!" Yuna motioned to the now open room. "Hey, look; another weapon!" Rikku pointed to another outline of a gun in the room as they ran in. "Now let's blast those zombies back where they came from!" Rikku said as she, Paine, and Yuna all took a Thompson from the wall.

Meanwhile, back in the lobby... (still the east side)

"How DARE you touch the doctor!" Richtofen yelled knifing a zombie that swung and hit him on his shoulder. "You know how you say 'owned' in Russian? OWNED!" Nikolai yelled getting a headshot from the M1911 Colt on another zombie.

West side, yet again...

"Not even close, freak bag!" Dempsey said using a Springfield and also scoring a headshot. "Man, what a show off..." Chris said in disbelief as he and Jill fought off some more zombies. "We have to keep moving!" Roebuck said moving a couch that was oddly enough, placed on the stairs. "No complaints here!" Jill says as she moves upstairs. "Hey, what's this?" Dempsey asks as he sees a floating shape of an atomic bomb. "Grab it! Maybe it's one of those bonuses Sam mentioned!" Chris yells to Dempsey as he goes up with Jill and grabs an MP40. Takeo then grabs it and what happens next is all of the zombies explodes at one while the voice whispers "KA-BOOM!" "Let the light of a thousand suns purify your souls!" Takeo exclaims moving along with Dempsey upstairs with the others.

Back in the Kitchen...

"Wow, did you see that?" Polonsky asked after witnessing the explosion. "I don't know what happened, but it seems that whomever is in here are also fighting those things." Sullivan said. "Hey wait, I see something flashing blue over here!" Polonsky pointed to the power room. "And if I'm right, it should be the breaker room!" "Then let's go get the power on and see if we can't call for help!" Sullivan said trying to pry open the power room door.

Seconds later...

The power came back on throughout the asylum as a demonic voice laughed. "We did it, now let's see if we can contact anyone!" Sullivan said switching on a nearby radio.

Back in the east side...

"Hey Yunie, someone got the power back on!" Rikku said as the Quick Revive and Speed Cola machines sprung to life. "Then let's take those drinks; maybe they can help us!" Yuna suggested taking a bottle of Speed Cola. "Yuna, be careful; we don't know what these drinks do." Paine cautioned Yuna as she drinks the Speed Cola. "Huh, I feel a little faster!" Yuna muses when she finishes the drink. "Ugh, remind me to never get this fishy soda again!" Rikku whines after apparently drinking Quick Revive.

On the west side...

"Reach for ME jugga girl, oorah..." Dempsey says after drinking Juggernog. "Not exactly my favorite, but it's better than nothing!" Chris says after drinking Double Tap. Then, he spots Polonsky and Sullivan in the power room. "Hey look; there's someone there!" Chris calls to them, "Hey, you two ok in there?"

In the power room...

"What the, did someone just call us?" Polonsky said. "I think it came from the lobby, let's go!" Sullivan said grabbing his trusty Trench Gun while Polonsky took his M1 Garand with him.

Moments later, in the hallway...

"Here they come!" Roebuck says as the other two dash in the hallway. "What the..." Polonsky does a double take at who he sees. "It, it's you!" Roebuck says in astonishment. "Long time no see, soldier." Sullivan says smiling back. "Polonsky? How'd YOU get here?" Dempsey says completely lost.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. But Verruckt never was my favorite map and more of the action actually happens from Der Riese to "Five". Also, there is no fighting in Shi No Numa because it's mostly explanations for the Carlson Raiders sudden appearances as well as the mysterious Group 935. Yeah, two parts of it but more fighting will take place in Der Riese, this I swear. 


	8. Sullivan's explanation

Chapter VIII: Sullivan's explanation

(Wittenau Sanatorium, Germany)

"Well now, isn't THIS a picture perfect moment! The Carlson Raiders have reunited, and the heroes are back together! Almost..." Samantha suddenly cries out in sarcastic glee. "Hold on, what do you mean by that?" Sullivan asks out of mild concern. "No worries; you will find out later but what I can reveal is that he is an old friend of little Nikolai here." she continues on. "Wait a minute..." Nikolai starts in deep thinking as everyone looks on. "WHERE IS MY VODKA?" He bellows as everyone facepalms in annoyance. (Even Sam, no less!)

"Anyway, you will now move on to a new area known as Shi No Numa!" Samantha says as she teleports the heroes to their new destination.

Moments later...

ZAP! Comes the familiar flash of lightning as the heroes arrive in Shi No Numa. "So, what is this place?" Rikku says curiously eyeing the place. "Well, Samantha said it's a place known as Shi No Numa." Chris says. "I think that means 'Swamp of Death'." Jill finishes in thought. "Well now, since you are all here I'm going to give you a small reprieve from my friends!" Samantha finishes before she goes off into a void again. "After all, what good is my challenge if you aren't even doing your best?" she goes off cackling in the distance.

"Well, good enough for me!" Dempsey says going outside to explore the area while Takeo starts

to sharpen his katana, Nikolai starts drinking some more vodka (much to the annoyance of Paine who doesn't like the fumes) and Richtofen looks around for... something.

"Say, you never did tell us how you got in Verruckt!" Chris says to Sullivan while he and Jill are checking on their supplies while Sullivan sits atop some crates. "Yeah, how did that come about?" Roebuck also wonders. "Well, it all started back during the battle for Peleliu..."

(Peleliu Island, Japan)

(Operation "Little Resistance", midday)

"_It's time." "Good luck, all of you." "This is it Miller." "Okay, keep it together and we'll get through this in three days!" _Then a LVT aquatic transport comes out of a carrier boat towards the beachline of Peleliu Island, one of the vital places the Marines were trying to hit to weaken the Japanese Imperial Army after they struck a blow during a raid on Makin. _"There they go."_ Sergeant Roebuck says after spotting a US bomber place zooming over the landscape towards Peleliu no doubt looking for its target. _"Heh, bastards ain't going to know what hit 'em." "Navy's been boming the hell out the island for two days straight! Miller, we hit any resistance on the beach, you get on that radio and call for immediate missile support!" _Private Miller nods as Roebuck

adds, _"Don't think twice." "Roebuck, I want you up the beach and at the treeline ASAP. You're on point as we move inland!" "Got it."_ Then a plane gets shot down near the battlefield. _"What the hell?" _a confused marine asks. _"Was that one of ours?" _Polonsky asks bracing himself against the impact.

Moments later...

"_I got you Miller, you're still in one piece! Plans gone to shit; Tojo's got a defensive line dug in just beyond the treeline. We've got heavy MG fire tearing up the beach!"_ Sullivan says after a close encounter with MG bullets tearing at the Marines. _"Barrage-salvo H-E, Waco eight-one, Azimuth 35, Range 28... on the way!"_ cries out a radio operator as a barrage of missiles launch from the nearby ships obliterating the defenses of the japanese infantry.

Much later...

"_Outstanding, Marines; out-fucking-standing!" _Sullivan says after Miller calls in a rocket strike on the remaining japanese forces defending the area around various mortar pits. _"Good work, all of you." "Everyone, on me." _Sullivan orders as the squad regroups near the back exit of the bunker. _"What now Sarge?" "Secure the surrounding area; wait for the Major's orders."_ _"When do we rest?" "Soon Polonsky, soon." _But just then, a japanese soldier charges in and impales Sullivan with an Arisaka Bayonet.

"And that's how I died." Sullivan says to Chris and Roebuck but obviously not done yet. "However..."

(Berlin, Germany)

"_Huh? What is this place, where am I?" _Sullivan wonders as he wakes up obviously not in Japan anymore. _"Berlin? How did I wind up here? I thought I was killed when that japanese man impaled me..." "No. You were dead but I saved you." _a voice whispers. _"What? Who said that?" _Sullivan asks while aiming his Trench Gun around as a little girl materializes in front of him. _"Who are you?" "My name is Samantha Maxis. And I have kept you alive for a reason." "Hold on, how can you keep me alive? Are you some sort of demon?" _Samantha laughs at this and calmly

replies, _"No. Anyway this is the deal; if you can survive against some friends I have waiting for you in a place known as Wittenau Sanatorium, then I will let you live. If not, then you will die."_

"And that's the deal I made with Samantha. Funny thing really; I doubted her but when I checked myself I found that the Bayonet wound was no longer there like I completely healed." _"Wow, this is no different than the Uroboros virus that Wesker used on himself."_ Chris thought to himself.

A/N: And there you have it; Sullivan's explanation of how he survived his attacker on Peleliu. In retrospect, could have been longer but Samantha was eager to get the heroes together in order to make her "game" more interesting. Anyway, Polonsky is next to explain in the next chapter so keep reading and reviewing!


	9. Polonsky's explanation

Chapter IX: Polonsky's explanation

(Shi No Numa, Central Building)

"Ok, so you know why I'm back..." Sullivan says while eyeing Polonsky. "But you have yet to tell us why YOU'RE here. Much less, alive even!" "Well..." Polonsky begins.

(Okinawa Island, Japan)

(Operation "Breaking Point", late afternoon)

"_Those animals killed him!"_ cried out Roebuck after a suicide attack from the Imperial Japanese Army nearly took the life of his friend. A/N: Note how I said, "NEARLY". To Roebuck, Polonsky was dead but you'll see what happened next. After that, Polonsky faded as everything went black. However, just as he died a young demonic voice silently chanted, "_This I cannot allow._" Moments later, Polonsky found himself also in Berlin as Sullivan was before and just like before too, Samantha appeared before him.

"_Who are you?"_ Polonsky asked while cautiously inching his hand towards his M1 Garand at his side. "_My name is Samantha Maxis, and I have brought you here for a reason."_ "_What reason?_"

"_Simple. You will play a little game I have in mind against my friends._" "_And what if I say no?_"

"_Then I will let you bleed out to your death!_"

"And that's how I survived." Polonsky said, a little lost himself. "Ok now, rest time is over!" Samantha said, abruptly ending the heroes' respite while sending them off again.

A/N: I know; another short chapter. Anyway, you should know where they are headed next. But for those who don't know, or don't play Call of Duty: World at War then I will not give any spoilers. As usual, read and review please!


	10. Return to The Giant part I

Chapter X: Return to The Giant (part I)

(Der Riese, central courtyard)

Once again, the familiar cobalt flash of lightning strikes as the heroes finally arrive at an old abandoned factory. "So, where are we now?" Polonsky asks in confusion. "Well, I didn't expect to be HERE again..." Richtofen says in a neutral tone. "You've been here before?" Chris says while checking his weapons. "You could say that." Richtofen replies in a noncomittal tone. _"I can't risk them knowing too much about the secrets of group 935 or else!"_ he also thinks in a semi-worried tone. "Well, this place looks like it's seen better days..." Rikku says looking around. However, no one else had a chance to speak as a familiar fog horn blew yet AGAIN. "Looks like we don't have any time to think about things!" Paine says reaying her weapons for the oncoming zombie horde that was sure to come.

"Hey, what's this?" Jill asks stepping up to the familiar machine. "Pack-A-Punch..." Roebuck says.

"I wonder what this does?" Yuna asks in wonder. Richtofen slightly sighs and says "I'll show you" as he throws in his Gewehr 43 and after a few seconds the G115 Compressor pops out. "This weapon has been 'Pack-A-Punched' you could say. Basically when that happens it gains a bigger magazine, does more damage, and shoots bullets infused with element 115." "Element 115?" Rikku asks in confusion. "Just watch." he replies simply and pulls off a perfect headshot on a zombie standing all the way at a window far away. "Wow..." Chris breathes in wonder. "Just give it a try and see what happens." Richtofen says now after opening a door to the "Trench Gun" path. So the heroes do and here's what pops out. Rikku and Polonsky gets The Imploder, Paine gets the Widow Maker, Roebuck gets the Gibs-o-matic, Dempsey gets the B115 Accelerator, Nikolai gets the F1W Nitrogen Cooled, Takeo gets the 1001 Samurais, Yuna gets a 12 bore short range (OC name), Jill gets a Scoped Armageddon, Chris gets the Longinus, and Sullivan gets the Gut Shot.

Afterwards, they start killing zombies as fast as they can. However, Chris notices something familiar about the factory. _"Hmm, looks like we have to find the power again..." _he thinks after reading some writing on a wall which says "Embrace the trinity and true power will be yours."

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! As for Yuna's PAP'ed gun, it was a name I came up with seeing how you can't PAP the weapon in Der Riese naturally (however, I have never seen a modder try this out before on LIVE; if someone has then send me the link for the video and I will make a note of that in the next chapter) and since the Sawn Off Shotgun is a "cut in half" version of the Double Barrel... I figured, "why not"? Anyway, only 2 chapters to go until the long awaited fight in Kino Der Toten!


	11. Return to The Giant part II

Chapter XI: Return to The Giant (part II)

(Der Riese, power area)

It was madness. Zombies were literally pouring out of the windows as the heroes kept picking off zombies one by one. "Oh great, just what we need; a cluttered battlefield!" Dempsey said knifing a nearby zombie that got close to him. "You bring forth your destruction!" yells Takeo cleaving through the zombies with the 1001 Samurais. "Man, we need some fighting room here!" Sullivan yells while reloading his Gut Shot. Rikku then notices an unopened door and opens it. "Hey guys, I found another area!" she yells. "Nice, now THIS is something I can use." Polonsky says grabbing a Bowie Knife. Afterwards, the zombies stopped coming as an ominous fog rolls in. "Uh oh..." Rikku says with a fearful look. Then out of nowhere a voice yells out "FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" to this Richtofen yells "NEIN! NOT ZE PUPPIES!" And sure enough, the hellhounds came in full force. "Man's best friend? I don't think so!" Dempsey says as soon as the fight starts. Then, it was an all out battle beating down hellhounds until the last one fell. "That's the last one, I think." Yuna says while the others catch their breath. Then a certain green box appeared again. "Hey, I remember this!" Chris says grabbing it. "MAX AMMO!" cries out the voice. "Woo! More shit to kill with!" Dempsey says in glee after his weapons get refilled. "Hey, what's this?" Jill says noticing a node nearby. "It looks like its been turned off for some time." Roebuck says while looking at it. "There's probably one big switch that powers everything! We germans are efficient." Richtofen says looking around. "I think I found it!" Paine says flipping the power switch near the mystery box. Then, a surge of energy flashes inside the node. "That looks like the same lightning that struck us and brought us into this weird game!" Rikku says. "In that case, if we go in then maybe we will be brought back home; I hope." Polonsky says. And with that, they enter the node while a very ominous prescence (namely Sam) is watching. However, she then decides to give the heroes a little surprise after they leave Der Riese.

A/N: And that will do it. That finally clears the World at War zombies saga! So now in the next chapter, we will finally get underway with the zombie fights from Black Ops! Which means that Reznov will indeed be in the next chapter. And by the way, about the PAP machine being on while the power was off? That was a simple creative liberty I did seeing as how in Black Ops on solo on the zombie maps the Quick Revive machine is on even if the power is off. But it didn't go away after 3 uses because the PAP machine has no "lives". Remember; the Quick Revive could be used up to 3 times in solo before it would vanish so that's the loophole I exploited here. Anyway, please read and review; I would greatly appreciate it!


	12. Theater of the Dead part I

Chapter XII: The theater of the dead (part I)

(Kino Der Toten- Front Lobby)

It was silent in the abandoned theater until a familiar flash of light appeared on the teleporter pad in the front lobby as the heroes emerged from it. "I swear, that is something that I will NEVER get used to..." Chris says looking slightly pale. Richtofen smirks at this and replies "A mere side effect, American." "So... where the heck are we?" Polonsky asks looking around. "Not sure, but there is something off about this place." Jill says looking a tad nervous. "Well I know one thing for sure, I don't think we're out of the clear just yet." Paine says leaning against a wall. Dempsey looks around and spots the Quick Revive machine and says while sighing "Yep, just as I suspected; we need to get the power on."

Elsewhere, in the theater a lone figure is looking around for an exit. "This place reeks of nightmares and madness. I do not wish this theater to be my grave..." However, he readies his PPSH as he says "But, I will carry on; as my old friend Dimitri did back during the War..." And with that re-strengthened resolve, he sets off into the depths of the movie theater looking for a way to escape.

Back in the lobby, Richtofen takes careful notice of the teleporter pad they are on and lightly remarks, "Hmm, a teleporter pad; but no teleporter in sight. Curious..." "Doesn't matter without the power right?" Chris asked while Jill nods in silent understanding. At this, Richtofen glares at them but nothing happens. Then, out of nowhere a child's laughter is heard. Paine sighs and says "And here I thought we were home free..." Then the voice says, "Not quite, my captured heroes! Did you quickly forget how our little game hasn't ended yet?" Sullivan then asks "Look, just how many of these areas do we have to get through?" Samantha laughs again and says "Does it really matter? You all are my prisoners until I've had my fun!" Then she disappears as a familiar sound blows again and thus, the fight continues.

"Oh, one thing I should mention before you all continue our little game; you all are now in a different time period and as such you will have access to newer weapons and bonuses so fight on! If you can..." To that last statement the heroes collectively get a contemplative look. "So, new weapons huh?" Paine says looking around. True to her words, the team notices a couple of weapons on the wall slightly different than the weapons they were used to from the earlier areas. First to grab a weapon is none other than Rikku as she dips her hand into a spot near the top of the stairs and pulls out a semi-automatic rifle. "M14?" She asks in confusion. Polonsky says in response "Not a weapon that I'm familiar with though it does resemble the M1 Garand." To that, the Marine Raiders all grab a M14 while the other half of the team grabs the other weapons out of the wall. "Hmm, a double barrel shotgun... Olympia?" Jill says taking one. Dempsey merely smirks and remarks, "They're all going down; one limb at a time!"

Then, barricades started falling as the zombies began the invasion of the heroes' territory and the heroes returned fire ripping through the zombies with concentrated gunfire. Then, during the fighting Rikku opens up the right door and the heroes advance on to the next room as the last zombies fall. Then, Rikku spots 5 portraits on the wall and she notices that the fifth one doesn't have anyone on it and she shrugs it off as odd. But then she sees the other four and recognizes them. She then asks "Hey um Dempsey?" He looks back at her and gruffly replies "What is it kid?" She huffs a little but then asks "I know that the big picture is supposed to be of Richtofen and the other ones are of you and Nikolai but who does the last one belong to?" He takes a look and smiles and says "Takeo I guess". Then he puts on a fake baby voice and says "Aww, our little bundle of bad-ass." At this Takeo notices and says "You really have no honor, do you American?" Tank just laughs as Richtofen sighs and 'tries' to quell this moment. "Ja, ja. Calm down Takeo, anybody can clearly see you're not a mere child." Takeo calms down a little and says "Thank you Richtofen, honor to the doctor!" But then Richtofen smirks and says "Don't thank me just yet, Imperial." He turns to Rikku and says "You see, mein Rikku. This is not a picture of a child, rather this is a picture of ze monkey bomb!" At THAT, Takeo starts raging. "I AM NO MONKEY BOMB! You also have no honor and you will pay!" Then he lunges at Richtofen and starts fighting with him. At this, Dempsey, Rikku, and Nikolai kill themselves laughing, Yuna is seen trying to calm down the fighting to no avail. The Marine Raiders and Paine are simply lost with Paine saying "Monkey Bomb?" while the two Resident Evil heroes stand in a corner sadly shaking their heads sighing and saying to themselves "And we're supposed to be fighting with THESE guys?" Weirdly enough, Samantha even starts laughing again but this time not with evil laughter. And she even says "My, the little ones have such bad tempers don't they?" To which the ones not fighting collectively say "You have NO idea..." But then, the door on the left starts to rattle and the heroes stop in their tracks and ready their weapons for whatever might come out.

Then the door opens and out of the door with his own weapon readied was... "Sergeant Reznov? I must be REALLY drunk!" Nikolai says in surprise as Reznov takes in every one of the heroes gathered in that section.

A/N: Well, that's the end of the first part of the fight in Kino Der Toten. Anyway, the characters may seem a little OOC towards the end but that part was solely because I was trying to get in a little comedic bit I like to call "Discussions of the Monkey Bomb." Mainly because in Kino, when Richtofen looks at Takeo's picture he says the quote. So please read and review and let me know what you all thought; I always appreciate your reviews.


End file.
